


Scars

by Crazyapplekiss



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Gen, Past Abuse, Scars, Sorry Emil, Staring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:13:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21652810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazyapplekiss/pseuds/Crazyapplekiss
Summary: It wasn’t that it was unpleasant.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Scars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Windfighter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windfighter/gifts).



> I found the prompt "Scars" on your tumblr and decided to do something with it. I hope you like it :P

Emil shied away from Lalli’s touch.

It wasn’t that it was unpleasant. No, it was a soft brush of his cold fingers just gently ghosting over his skin, tracing over one of the lines there.

He’d been reluctant to change in front of the others for a while now. He’d spent a good amount of time panicking over it every time he’d had to. In fact, it made him nervous. They’d probably ask too many questions and they’d _stare_. People always stared, and never stopped. He’d spent most of his time trying to keep them from bothering him back in Sweden. But that wasn’t easy when he’d hear whispers and rumours behind his back.

He quickly pulled his sweater and jacket on without looking at him and grabbed his gear. Hiding around and being paranoid about what people thought wasn’t going to do him any good anyways. He had no reason to say anything about it. It’s not like he’d understand him away.

He could feel Lalli staring holes into him as he stepped outside, and Emil wondered what he’d thought of them. Was he going to ask about them? Was he disgusted by them or just curious? Would he even tell _Tuuri_?

Emil glanced at him and Lalli stared back. He wasn’t quite sure what the look Lalli was giving him was but Lalli looked as if he’d wanted to say something or reach out or do anything to try and figure out what he’d just saw. Emil hoped he’d didn’t.

That wasn’t a part of him he wanted Lalli to see.

Every burn and scrape and cut and bruise and mark that carved him was _his_ business and _his_ alone. He didn’t need another pair of judging eyes on him anymore.

Sigrun emerged from the tank with a grin and slapped him on the back and lead the march to their next area to loot and Emil put his focus on that and tried to forget the feeling of Lalli’s eyes on him with every step he took.

Even if he could still feel the trace of cold fingers along his back.


End file.
